prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Hale
Daniel "Danny" Hale, was a secret service agent, working closely with the Vice-President along with his co-partner/superior; Paul Kellerman, who he met in The Army and became close friends. Six years later they where offered careers for the Government, he embraced success throughout his career, becoming an agent for The Secret Service assisting The Vice President directly along with Kellerman, neither realising the injustice and coruption there orders have impacted amongst innocent people. He and his co-partner both blindly followed orders on the set-up of Lincoln Burrows and hunting Lincoln Burrows Jr. Kellerman eventually killed Hale for his treason. Biography Background Agent Hale joined the Secret Service five years ago, after having resigned from the FBI’s Counter-terrorism Unit. He was then assigned to Vice President Carolyn Reynold’s detail. He was previously in the army after having graduated from West Point Academy were he met Paul Kellerman. Hale's friendship with Kellerman was the primary reason behind his transfer to work for the Vice President. He and Kellerman soon became deeply entangled in the conspiracy that framed Lincoln Burrows for murder. Officially, he is no longer listed as a member of the Secret Service or even as an employee of the Federal Government. He was involved with his wife Allison since they were teenagers and she gave birth to two of his kids, and has a third one on the way. Season 1 Hale agreed to participate in the plot to frame an innocent man for murder, convincing himself that he was acting in the best interest of the country. He grew increasingly disillusioned when several innocent people were being killed to cover up the plot and the Vice President ordered the two agents to kill anyone that got in the way. This culminated in the murder of Lisa and Adrian Rix, two people killed only because of their connection to Burrows. Overcome with guilt and sympathy, Hale could not bring himself to kill L.J. Burrows when he watched him lament over his mothers coffin at the cemetery, Instead he lied to Kellerman that LJ got away again and called Veronica Donovan for a meeting to give her evidence that will result in the exonoraton of Lincoln Burrows. He then planned to leave the Chicago with his family. Hale was about to give Veronica a three page dossier on the entire conspiracy when he had Veronica hide behind a car, because Kellerman suddenly showed up. Fighting back tears, Hale begged Kellerman for his life, reminding him of their long friendship together. But upon finding the dossier and learning that Hale had also named him in the conspiracy, Kellerman shot and killed Hale. Before Kellerman showed up, Hale had revealed to Veronica that the man Lincoln had been convicted of murdering was actually still alive, a lead which Veronica continued to follow after Hale's death. Hale's last appearance was in the episode Brother's Keeper, a flashback episode to three years earlier when Lincoln Burrows was first framed. Post-death Season 4 Hale is referenced in 4x22 by his wife, who asks the now Congressman Kellerman if he remembers him, and proceeds to spit in his face. Relationships Appearances Personality and traits The character of Daniel Hale was first introduced in the show's pilot episode as Paul Kellerman's nervous partner. A relatively minor character, he nevertheless appeared in almost all of the first 13 episodes of the first season. Trivia *Daniel appeared along with Mack Andrews in 13 episodes, while not being a part of the main cast, but Lechero appeared in 13 episodes and he was a main cast member. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Created by Paul Scheuring Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Paul Kellerman Hale, Daniel Hale, Daniel